This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 331,121 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 17, 1993.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 860,544; 4,813,134; 4,520,564; and 2,630,627; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized tools for penetrating different mediums such as sheet metal, wood and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented construction are woefully inadequate for the purpose of penetrating and severing sheet metal along a prescribed line or contour.
In addition, none of the aforementioned prior art devices employs an integrally formed cutting bit head having two spaced cutting surfaces that respectively perform the penetrating and controlled severing of the sheet metal necessary to produce a precise cutting pattern which is virtually impossible with any other type of tool.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among workers in the sheet metal industry for a rugged yet simple to use double-cut tool which may be employed in conjunction with an impact tool such as a hammer to make quick precision cuts in a sheet of sheet metal; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.